Slight Intervention
by Rogue Aisha
Summary: NXM pairing. What happens when Miaka finally gets fed up with Tamahome? Guess who's there to comfort her? Romance and Matchmaking ensues! FINALLY a new chapter! Please R&R.
1. Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters. If I did, none of the awesome people would have died (which would be a lot of people not dying). Besides, I haven't seen all of the anime yet (grrr.), but when I do...watch out! I'll be on such a 'Fushigi Yugi High'.it'll probably be a little scary. ^_~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this is a challenge fic to prove to my friend Katie that it /is/ actually possible for Nuriko and Miaka to be a couple (which, of course, it is, since I've read some awesome fics of that pairing.but well, I'm just trying to prove it her, not those who already know.) So, for those of you already enlightened, sit back and (hopefully) enjoy the fic. BTW: The rules were 1) Not AU, and 2) In character. Ja! ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Problems  
Nuriko shoved aside the brush. "Miaka?" he called, "Where are you? Mia--." He stopped when he heard sniffling far back in the bushes.  
Nuriko pushed through until he saw her, sitting in the middle of a clearing he had never known was there. The slowly setting sun illuminated the clearing in a warm, golden light, and Miaka sat in the middle, highlighted with an almost unearthly glow, crying her eyes out.  
Nuriko took a second to admire her, then ran to her side. "Miaka? What's wrong? You weren't at lunch, and Tamahome seemed upset."  
Miaka looked up and saw the concern in Nuriko's eyes. She didn't want to tell him, to pull him into her problems.but he was always so understanding.  
Sniffling, Miaka said, "T-Taiitsukun told me that I couldn't have a relationship with Tamahome, or any of the seishi. S-she said that I had to be a virgin for the summoning." She broke off and Nuriko looked at her.  
"Does that old hag think that all you want from Tamahome is sex, or he from you?"  
Miaka shrugged. "That's what I said, but she wouldn't give in. So.when I got back and saw Tamahome, and he proposed to me.I did the only thing I could think of-I.I made him think I couldn't marry him because I was a miko and he was a lowly seishi." She broke down crying again.  
Nuriko hugged her. "I'm sure it was the only thing you could think of at the time, but maybe that wasn't the best way."  
Still enveloped in Nuriko's hug, Miaka shook her head. "That's not all. He finally cornered me to make me explain.I did, and he said that it wasn't any of Taiitsukun's business anyway, that we could do what we wanted. And I asked him if he meant even sex, and I reminded him that I couldn't summon Suzaku if I wasn't a virgin. And he said if I wanted to, he wouldn't say no, that it wasn't the 'old bat's' decision anyway, and then I ran out and." This time, Miaka started to bawl.  
Nuriko shook his head in disbelief. "Doesn't Tamahome know how seriously you take your responsibility?"  
Miaka shrugged, "I don't know. I thought he did..but maybe he's getting tired of all the interference."  
Nuriko hugged her tighter, "Shhh..It's ok, it'll work out somehow, Miaka."  
  
~~~  
  
9-14-03 A/N: Okies..I'm /finally/ posting this (mind you, I haven't quite finished this yet.) Also, I want to add, that although I think this pairing /could/ work I have recently (as in, since starting this last year..) decided that I don't care for this pairing as much as I used to. But /that's/ not really what the point of this was.so whatever! Hope ya'll enjoyed this first chappie. If I get some reviews, I might post the chapters I have written/ write more sooner.. So, please R&R! ~R.A. 


	2. Comfort & Insight

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I realized how pathetically short the first chapter is, so I'll upload the second as well. Hope ya'll like it! (I did try to add a little humor.I like humor! ^^) ~R.A.  
  
~~~ Chapter 2: Comfort and Insight  
Nuriko hugged her tighter, "Shhh..It's ok, it'll work out somehow, Miaka." Miaka smiled weakly, "Thanks Nuriko. You always seem to understand."  
He laughed, "Well, I /am/ your only female influence." He tapped his temple, "I know how your mind works."  
She shook her head, "No, it's not that.well, it's partly that, but, well, we became friends, good friends. To the others, I'm the one they protect, the one they dreamed of, the one they're destined to be with, but you're the one who probably knows me the best, because we got to be friends. I'm glad."  
Nuriko nodded, "I'm glad, too. I'm glad you made me get over my jealousy."  
"You mean it doesn't bug you anymore, Nuriko?"  
"Nope. Now I know that he and I aren't meant to be; just as I know that you and Tamahome are."  
Miaka stared at the ground, "I'm not so sure anymore. Sometimes, I think he only stays because he feels it's his destiny to love and protect me-like it's an obligation. I mean, he doesn't even know me-only that we've been fighting to be together every second." She sighs, "I think that love is based on emotion, which we have, but also on knowing, and we've never truly stopped to get to know each other. Truthfully, none of the seishi has, except you, and Hotohori, a little, only I'm more of a dream or ideal to him. To the others, I'm miko first, but I feel like with you, I'm friend first."  
When it sounded like she was done, Nuriko said, "I see what you mean, Miaka, and if you ever want to talk and get away from it all, ask, and we can take a 'girls' day-off, ok."  
Miaka smiled weakly, "Thanks, I needed that."  
"You're welcome. Do you feel up to going back now?" At Miaka's nod, Nuriko helped her to her feet and led her out of the clearing. The sun had set, casting misty shadows on everything. Absently, Nuriko thought that it was very serene. Presently, Miaka said, "Nuriko?" "Hmm?" "C-can I ask you something?...kinda personal." "Ano.sure Miaka. What is it?" "Well.you always say that you're my only 'female influence', and.well, sometimes I wonder if you're really as feminine as you say, or think, you are." Nuriko looked at her, "Ano.is that really a question?" "Well, what I mean is, you're not gay, are you? I mean, not really. Personally, I think that you're just not afraid to go for who you love, be it man, or woman. I mean, if you found the right girl, you would love her, ne? It would just depend." Nuriko just stared at Miaka. "Wha-? You know, I think you're one of the few to really understand.well, me." He looked at her mock-suspiciously, "When did a ditz like you get so insightful?" Miaka shrugged and grinned, "I dunno. Guess even ditzes like me have their moments.but why didn't you explain it to the others? If /I/ could get it, why not them?" Nuriko sighed, "Ya know, I think it takes a different kind of crazy to get me.but I'm glad you understand, Miaka.I truly am." Miaka hugged him, "Well, you always help me and now that I understand, you can talk to me, too." Nuriko smiled his thanks, but thought *Oh, Miaka, if only you knew. But no, I won't mess up you and Tamahome.I'll try to help, though that bonehead doesn't deserve you, considering the way he acts.*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
They reached the palace, and as Miaka headed off to her room, Nuriko said, "Remember, if you want to talk, you know where I am."  
Miaka grinned back, "Same!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Watching Nuriko's retreating form, Miaka thought back to their conversation. He always seemed to know if there was something wrong, especially between her and Tamahome. Even if she tried to hide it, he always found her and got her to talk about her problems. She always felt better afterwards, and he never really asked for anything in return. She smiled as she reached her room and went in. He was such a good friend (At least, after a bumpy start, that is.) and Miaka was glad /she/could have a chance to be able to help Nuriko. She was sad that her best friend couldn't have the man he wanted, but Hotohori just didn't seem to swing that way.well, if he ever found anyone else (man, or woman), she would try her best to help him.  
Miaka lay on her bed, going through the people she (and Nuriko) knew, trying to see if there was anyone suitable for Nuriko.  
*Hmm,* she thought, *I think the other seishi are out.they've accepted him, but I don't know if they really understand-he needs someone who understands. Let's see.anyone else we've met in our travels? It'd need to be a man (or woman) who wasn't afraid of a feminine guy. Ano...only Hotohori, and he's not interested. Ok, then a woman who's not afraid of a guy who can look prettier than she, ano.none.*  
"Oh!" The last she said out loud as she sat straight up in bed. She hadn't realized it until then, but *Oh! Whoh! The only one who fits the criteria is.is.ME!*  
Miaka was surprised, but she didn't completely throw away the notion.  
Lying back down on her bed, Miaka began wondering: What if she hadn't met Tamahome first; what if she had fallen in love with Nuriko to begin with? Would she be having this many er.relationship issues? *Maybe,* she thought. *I probably wouldn't have gotten to know Nuriko as well.at least this way, we're friends first.*  
As Miaka went over what this could mean, she wondered if she did actually love Nuriko. Surprisingly, she found herself thinking that, if she wasn't with Tamahome, she'd want to be with Nuriko. *Probably because we've been friends for a while, so we understand each other-at least more than Tamahome and I, or even the other seishi do. And he's always there to cheer me up when I have problems-he makes me feel good.all the time.almost more so than when I'm with Tamaho-NO!*  
At the last thought, Miaka clapped her hands over her mouth. *No! I'm destined to be with Tamahome! I'm--* "What the H*** is /that/?!"  
  
~~~ Dun dun dun! A cliff-hanger!!!! Bet you'll /never/ guess what it is!!! (If you think you know, tell me in your review..If you get it right, I'll try to remember to recognize you!) That's all for now, folks! ~R.A. 


	3. A Visit and an Experiment

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Author's Note: First, I would like to thank Nuriko-18 and Cami of Queenscove (Yay Tortall!!!!) for reviewing. Well, you'll find out about the cliff-hanger in this chappie (*shniff* nobunny guessed...T_T). Anyway, this chapter's practically burning a hole in my pocket.er, computer, so I'll update for the two people who reviewed! (Thank you!) And now, onto chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: A Visit and an Experiment  
At the last thought, Miaka clapped her hands over her mouth. *No! I'm destined to be with Tamahome! I'm--* "What the H*** is /that/?!" Miaka watched as /something/ began to appear in the middle of her room. After a moment, the being finished materializing.  
"Taiitsukun! What are /you/ doing here?" Miaka asked, /very/ shocked (and a tiny bit nauseous).  
"I am here," Taiitsukun boomed, "because Suzaku wants me to make something clear to you. You needn't withdraw from all your relationships and make yourself miserable; only be aware what could happen if you take it too far. And Miaka," said Taiitsukun as she started to fade, "You only /think/ your destiny is set, which it is somewhat, but you /can/ change it. Remember that, Miaka."  
Miaka stared at the place where Taiitsukun had been, wondering what exactly had prompted that /random/ visit (A/N: besides that I just felt like it. ^_^), and what made her change her mind.  
*She can't read minds, can she? Though I wouldn't put it past her-- how else would she know I was thinking about that particular issue? (A/N: Muahaha! Wouldn't /you/ like ta know!) Hmm.she said I could change my destiny, but.wait!*  
Miaka got off her bed and went over to her backpack, muttering to herself, "Where did I put that silly thing? Here little love doll. Come heeere little love doll.Ah! Here it is!"  
Triumphantly, Miaka pulled out the love doll. It wasn't the one Nuriko had given to her-that one was still broken, but she had bought another, meaning to try it again, but she had chickened out and had just stashed it in her backpack. Now she was glad she had bought it. Going to her desk, she pulled out pen and paper (A/N: I don't remember if there really is a desk or not, but I think there was, so go with it).  
She wrote her name on one paper and another name on the second. Taking a deep breath, she put the papers on their respective dolls. Then, she stepped back and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, she frowned and took out another piece of paper. She wrote another name on it and switched that paper with the one already on the boy doll. Almost before she had a chance to step back, the doll broke down the middle with a resounding CRACK.  
"Well, at least now I can accept that that could be," she said, sighing. Miaka looked at the name on the paper in her hand. *Well, apparently the gods have decided to 'allow' this. /Now/ what am I going to do?*  
She pondered the situation for a while, periodically looking from the name on the paper she held to the one on the broken doll.  
Suddenly, she got up and picked up the parts of her 'experiment'. "I have to talk to him," she said, heading out the door.  
  
A/N: Aiyah! All my chapters turned out to be soooo short!!!! Ok, I'll tell ya what.if I deem a chapter to be pathetically short, I'll try to post two in one day. (That is, until I run out of written chapters! I've got a couple left though..^^;;). Hope ya'll don't mind! ~R.A.  
  
PS-Please review!! *puppy eyes* 


	4. Ponderings and Explanations

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Author's Note: Okies! As promised, another chappie posted in a day! Go me! Hopefully I'll get more reviews ^^. Umm.yeah.nothing else to say. *sniff* I'm not really even hyper! I can't believe it. The only thing weird I'm doing is practicing trumpet. Why is this weird, you ask? Well, because I really play the clarinet. Um.yeah, long story.^^ Anyway, here's chappie 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Ponderings and Explanations  
  
Cue in to Tamahome sitting at a bar, drunk and sulking that he couldn't get any girls. OK, now back to the /real/ story.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Meanwhile, Nuriko was having his own 'moral/ethical pondering time', wondering what would be right and wrong in this situation, and, ultimately, what he should do.  
Nuriko felt he was Miaka's best friend in this time, and he wanted to help her and make her happy. If that meant helping her get Tamahome back when he messed things up, so be it, but personally, he thought that she deserved someone better, someone who wouldn't be mean to her or ignore her. Someone who understood her (even a /little/ more than Tamahome did); someone like him. He was better friends with her than even Hotohori was, and Miaka always confided in /Him/, not Hotohori. He was glad to help her with her relationships, but he was finding that he wanted a relationship for himself. Hotohori wasn't responding-he loved Miaka, besides, he was thinking that maybe that wasn't what he wanted, anymore.  
He'd kept his eyes open when they were traveling (discreetly, of course, since everyone else thought he was G-A-Y, gay, in capital letters,), but he hadn't seen anyone that interested him-man or woman. Yet he always found himself coming back and analyzing Miaka and Tamahome's relationship. In the beginning, it was to keep an eye out for Miaka (that was how he knew when something was wrong-he watched), but slowly, he began to analyze it from the perspective of what /he/ would do, and say, and comparing it to what Tamahome /did/ say. Not very surprisingly, Nuriko had found that, from his vantage point of the relationship, Tamahome didn't always treat Miaka very well, and he knew she deserved better. After that, he had gone even more out of his way to do his part to help Miaka stay happy, which usually included talking to her after Tamahome was a jerk to her, and helping her however he could. He felt good doing his part, but he wanted more. He couldn't, however, just confess his love for her, like Hotohori, when he knew she couldn't, and wouldn't be able to return his feelings. It was just too hard, so he stood at the sidelines, picking up the pieces and putting them together again.  
Nuriko sighed. *Why does life have to be so complicated? I wish it could just work out for everyone.Ah, but since it doesn't, I guess one must just make the best of it.I guess that's why I'll just have to keep to the sidelines.*  
Nuriko had just decided to resign himself to a life of loneliness and was deciding what he should do to fill the time, when he heard a timid knock on the door.  
Frowning, he got up to see who it could be.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Miaka stood outside Nuriko's door for a few minutes, thinking about everything. When she was ready (or as ready as she would ever be), she timidly knocked on his door. When he opened it, she could see Nuriko's face brighten when he saw who it was. He let her in and closed the door. Turning back to her, he finally noticed that she had her hands full.  
"What /is/ all that stuff, Miaka?" he asked.  
Miaka looked down at it, then up at Nuriko. "It's my experiment," she said softly.  
"Experiment? What for?"  
"It was to. test something."  
He raised an eyebrow, "So, are you going to tell me what it is?"  
Miaka nodded and went over to his desk. She started laying out everything: the broken doll with only Miaka's name on it; and she started to lay down something else, but she stopped, and instead left it in her hand. Turning to Nuriko, she said, "I was thinking about earlier. About how I could help you and I decided to see if there was someone I could help you hook up with." she broke off.  
"And?" Nuriko asked, instantly curious to see what she came up with, since he had been thinking about the same thing.  
"Well.I was thinking about what I thought you may need or want in a relationship, and for guys, I came up with Hotohori, but he er.doesn't seem to be interested."  
She seemed to be stopping so Nuriko said, "And for girls?"  
"Well.promise you won't laugh?" he nodded. "Ok. well, I came to the conclusion that I. Well, that I was the only one who probably understood you enough to not be jealous that you're prettier than me, and wouldn't scorn you for liking men too." She broke off and looked at him for a reaction.  
He seemed a little shocked, and.was that a little smile playing at the edges of his mouth? He seemed to be off in a daze, so Miaka said, "Nuriko?"  
He started and looked at her. Seeing her quizzical glance, he smiled to himself *not yet*, and said, "Ok, so what does the experiment have to do with it?"  
"Ah. That. I came up with it after my 'revelation'. I remembered the time when you gave me the love doll for me and Tamahome. Remember how it broke?"  
He nodded.  
She continued, "Well, at that time, I decided to buy another to try it again, but I never used it, so I decided to.well, for lack of a better term.I decided to test a little theory. Come look and I'll explain it."  
He walked over and Miaka pointed at the doll. "See how it's broken?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, that actually goes with the second part of my experiment."  
She lay down the two names in her hand.  
Nuriko looked at them. On one paper was his name, and on the other was Tamahome. He still didn't understand exactly. "So?"  
Miaka said, "One of the names, I did first, and the doll didn't break. The other, I did next, and the doll broke almost immediately."  
He looked at her, "Ok, Miaka, stop beating around the bush. Which is which?"  
She stepped in front of him so he couldn't see the names and picked up one. Turning around, she said, "This name is the one I did first. The one that didn't break the doll." Slowly, she opened her hand so he could see the name.  
  
A/N: Hehe! Another cliff-hanger.but ya'll are smart.you've prolly guessed who it is! (If you guess it right in your review, I'll make an extra note in the next chapter!) Whoo.this one's prolly my longest chapter yet! Well, hope ya'll like the story! Please review! ~R.A. 


	5. Revelations and Drunken Conversations

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Author's Note: First, I would like to thank those who reviewed my story.  
  
Quickening: Thank you for those hints. (Yeah, that may have been a little unrealistic with the doll, but, also, at the time I wrote that chapter, I was a relatively strong supporter of Mia/Nuri pairing, so I just used that example from the manga that fit. I hope most everything else is more realistic.) I haven't been on ff.n for long, so I haven't really gotten any reviews that critique my work. I'm really happy you'll keep reading!  
  
cygne-odile: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I don't know about the lemon though. I'm actually trying to wrap it up in the nearish future. Maybe in 10 chapters or so. I'm not sure.  
  
Ok, so thank you again, reviewers! Ummm..what else.Oh! This chappie is a decent length, so I'm only going to post one today. I think that's it. ~R.A.  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations and Drunken Conversations  
"This name is the one I did first. The one that didn't break the doll." Slowly, she opened her hand so he could see the name. Nuriko's jaw dropped. He had known that the doll broke the first Miaka had tried to do it for her and Tamahome, but he had thought that was a fluke, he /never/ would have thought /this/ would happen.  
"M-my name? MY name was on the time that didn't break?"  
She nodded. "That's right. And, actually, I got the idea after Taiitsukun came to see me."  
"/Taiitsukun/ came to see you?! Why?"  
"She came to tell me that I didn't have to 'withdraw from all my relationships and make myself miserable'. She said she just wanted me to be aware. Then, when she was starting to disappear, she told me that I could change my destiny to some degree. It was really weird, especially since I had just been thinking about," suddenly she stopped.  
Nuriko was curious to hear what she had been thinking about, so he said, "What were you thinking about, Miaka? You can tell me. I won't laugh."  
Miaka took a deep breath. "I was thinking about.what would happen if.if I had fallen in love with you first." she ended very softly. So softly, he almost wasn't sure of what she said.  
*Whoh! Does that mean she would actually, /seriously/ consider me? What about Tamahome?* Nuriko was happily surprised, but still. "And?"  
Miaka looked at him. *At least he's not laughing.* "And I decided that I liked getting to know you first, because you are one of my very best friends. I realized that I had come to cherish your company above all others. You've been there for me through thick and thin, always as a friend. The only other seishi that I would consider as good a friend would be Hotohori-he's always there, but I also always know that he's waiting for me-- if I ever leave Tamahome. And, well.with that knowledge, it doesn't always make me comfortable around him. I'm always comfortable around you.I guess.I guess that's why I love you, Nuriko. We're friends-equals, and on more levels than the others." She finished, then looked at Nuriko nervously to see his reaction.  
Nuriko stood there in shock. He had never thought Miaka would be willing to let go of Tamahome, even for all the bishonen in any number of universes. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but here she was, telling him she loved him. And he knew it wasn't something she took lightly. *I guess there /is/ room in her mind for someone other than Tamahome. Though I guess I knew that, seeing how compassionate she is about the rest of us seishi.* He saw Miaka looking at him and realized that he'd better answer her, or she'd implode from nerves.  
He smiled, went over, gathered her in his arms, and gave her the most passionate kiss she'd ever had, including those from Tamahome. In the kiss, Nuriko placed all his love and happiness. Telling her without words how he felt. When they broke, he said breathlessly, "I love you, too, Miaka. I just never said anything because of Tamahome and Hotohori and you being miko. I didn't want to add to your stress level.and I never thought you would return my feelings. I always thought that you would go to Hotohori if you and Tamahome ever broke up."  
"Oh, Nuriko! You're always so nice.even if it hurts you. I don't know why I didn't realize this before. I know everyone thinks I would go to Hotohori, and maybe I would have if I hadn't gotten to know you so well. I love being able to talk to you without all the pressure. You're my best friend, but I love you so much. I've realized that, yes, I would miss Tamahome, but I would /really/ yearn for your company if you left. Besides, I could /never/ talk about my problems with Tamahome to Hotohori.You mean /so/ much to me! Don't ever leave!" She finished, repeating herself because she wanted so much to make Nuriko understand how deeply she felt. Nuriko understood, and drew her in for another kiss.  
He stared into her eyes, as though looking into her soul. He nodded at what he seemed to see. "I think we'll be together forever, Miaka. But.what'll we do about Tamahome and Hotohori?"  
She sighed against him, "I don't know.we'll think of something."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Meanwhile. While Nuriko and Miaka were laying their feelings on the table, we go back to Tamahome at the bar, laying on the sake.  
He'd been there an hour and a half, and was well into his sixth sake when he got a new drinking partner.  
She swaggered in like she owned the place, looked around, then sat next to Tamahome.  
"Hi, I'm Keichi. Mind if I join you?"  
Tamahome looked up at her. "Hi.I'm Tamerhome.Shure ya kin join me, but I prolly won' be mush comperny," he said, slurring.  
"Oh, and why is that? You seem like a fun-lovin' kinda guy. Ah. Must be "Girl Troubles"," she guessed sagely (Yes, she even did the "air- quotes").  
Tamahome nodded gloomily, and not realizing what he was doing since he was so plastered, he poured out his woes to Keichi. "It's a long story, but the short version is: this girl and I are destined to be together, but /everyone/, and I mean /everyone/--from gods, creators, and enemies to friends and even her, seem to have it in for us as a couple. Someone's always separating us, or telling us we can't be together, or /she/ tells me that, and frankly, I'm tired of it. This last time, I basically told her we should have sex, and she can't do that and still get home." Tamahome heaved a tremendous sigh. "Ya know? After all this, I don't even think we're destined to be together anymore what with everyone separating us and making things h***. Now all I want is to finish this mission; find someone to settle down with, even if it isn't with her; have kids; count money; and have an all around easy life," he finished and waved the bartender over for more sake, which proceeded to sit, untouched, while he talked to Keichi.  
"Tough life. What's your occupation, Tamahome?"  
"Suzaku seishi. You?"  
"Bandit. It's tough, but I like it. So.what'll you do after you finish you mission? What kinda job you thinkin' 'bout?"  
Tamahome shrugged. "I'll prolly go back to making money killing baddies for small villages.wait! You're a bandit. Do you know Tasuki?"  
"Tasuki? Sure I do. He was our old boss, though now it's his frien' Kouji. Why?"  
"Well, I know Tasuki 'cuz he's a seishi, and I remembered he was a bandit, too. Hey, you wanna come back with me an' see him? He'd be glad to see another bandit, I think. Besides, you're good company. We can talk some more." *She's pretty, too. This may be my lucky day!*  
Keichi nodded, "Sure! I'd like ta see him, and talk to you more. But.won't yer girl get mad?"  
"I dunno. 'Sides, she dumped me, 'member?"  
Keichi looked dubious. "Alright. If you think it'll be ok, let's go!"  
  
A/N: Ano.. In that last part, Tamahome suddenly got un-drunk, didn't he?...Oops.well, he has a tough stomach! ^^;; Ummm, also I'd like to say that some parts of this fic may seem a little unrealistic. I tried to keep it as close as possible, but, like in the next chapter, some people might find the whole basis a little unreal. I'm just warning all my readers so you know. ~R.A. 


	6. Divine Interlude

Disclaimer: I think ya'll get the picture, but just in case: I do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi (Unfortunately!). *Shniff*  
  
Author's Note: I'm Baaaaaack!!!! Man, we had a crazy hurricane on Thursday.(We missed 2 days of school.^^) Needless to say, I /just/ got power back at, like, 2:30 pm.TODAY!!! Grrr..So, anyway, I couldn't really update.sorries. But today, you'll get TWO chappies!! First, though..review answers/thanks:  
  
Nuriko-18: Thank you for continuing to read "Slight Intervention"! I'm glad you like it! ^_^  
  
LiToxDuMbxBuNnIe: I'm glad you like "SI". I really /am/ trying to make the chapters longer, but up till about chapter 9, I had already written a while ago, so I'm just double posting the really short ones. Hopefully I can get some longer chappies up in the future.  
  
And now, the story!  
  
Chapter 6: Divine Interlude  
Taiitsukun and Suzaku watched Tamahome and Keichi leave the bar.  
"You picked a good one, Taiitsukun. That girl is /perfect/ for him," said Suzaku approvingly.  
"I agree, but he can be pretty hard to influence. There were some times when I thought he might not give her up, but I don't think he ever realized something was amiss."  
"Yes, well, he can be dense as well as stubborn. But if we'd read the stars right in the first place, then we wouldn't have had to do this, and Miaka would have been with Nuriko all along."  
"Hai. But as she said, Suzaku, it is better that they were friends first. And it did work out ok. Tamahome will have someone better suited to him. Nuriko and Miaka will have the relationships they want with each other. I mean, after I started the ball rolling, she decided everything else on her own. I guess she was ready to get something more from a relationship. I'm proud of her; this is one of those times she's been able to decided /on her own/ what to do."  
"Ah, yes. Those three are set, but what about Hotohori?" asked Suzaku.  
Taiitsukun smiled, "Ah. You shall see. But first, let us see how Miaka and Nuriko handle this. Look, Tamahome and Keichi are at the palace now."  
Suzaku and Taiitsukun gazed into the globe and watched the events unfold.  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter 6. I hope it's not too corny.I was having some major writer's block at that point, and that's what came out..;; ~R.A. 


	7. Hints and a Confession

Disclaimer: I think ya'll get the picture, but just in case: I do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi (Unfortunately!). *Shniff*  
  
Author's Note: Okies..chapter 6 is UBERLY-short.Oops. So, as promised, here's chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7: Hints and a Confession  
  
Miaka and Nuriko walked through the halls hand in hand, looking for Tamahome and/or Hotohori.  
  
Miaka spotted Tamahome with Keichi first. "Nuriko, I think this'll be easier than we thought," she said, chuckling a little.  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "Why do you saw that?"  
  
Miaka pointed down the hall, "Look."  
  
Nuriko looked and saw Tamahome and Keichi in deep conversation. "Gee.That didn't take him long, did it?" To himself, he thought,*This is almost /too/ easy.I wonder if Taiitsukun is behind this.* After he thought that, he thought he heard quiet laughter in the back of his mind. It sounded suspiciously like Taiitsukun. *Ok you old bat.I know you did /something/, but.thank you.*  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka was waving at Tamahome with her free hand. "Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome waved, and Miaka could see his eyes go to her and Nuriko's joined hands. He frowned a little.  
  
Nuriko and Miaka walked towards them.  
  
"Tamahome, who's your new friend?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Oh, this is Keichi. She's a bandit with Tasuki's friend Kouji. She came here to see him when I told her I knew Tasuki."  
  
*Riiiiight* thought Miaka. *We'll see about /that/* She smiled at Keichi. "It's nice to meet you Keichi. Friends of Tasuki are always welcome here. I hope you are able to stay for a while."  
  
*Hmmm.she seems to be taking this too well. What's she got up her sleeve?* Tamahome wondered, a bit nervously.  
  
Keichi nodded and grinned at Miaka. "Arigato, Miaka. Tha's very kinda ya."  
  
"Oh, no problem. Well, we'll see you guys later." Miaka and Nuriko turned to go find Hotohori.  
  
Then she called back over her shoulder, "Oh, Tamahome-once you get Keichi settled, I'd like to talk to you for a bit, ok?"  
  
Tamahome sweatdropped, "Ano..sure, Miaka." *Uh-oh, wonder what she wants.*  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Miaka and Nuriko left Tamahome to get Keichi settle; and to worry about what Miaka wanted to talk to him about--especially after seeing them holding hands.  
  
They set off down the hall, hands entwined, in search of the Emperor. Amazingly, he was alone out in one the palace gardens. Both nodded to each other, and approaching Hotohori.  
  
"Hotohori!" Miaka called. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Hotohori looked over, "Ah, Miaka. We are simply enjoying the fresh, outside air."  
  
Miaka and Nuriko went to stand by him. "Good! I'm glad you could get outside." Then she sobered up. "Actually, we have something to talk to you about."  
  
"Hmm, yes. I thought as much, judging by the fact that you are holding hands with Nuriko.  
  
"Yes, about that." Miaka took a deep breath. This was going to be harder for her to tell Hotohori than Tamahome would be, since Hotohori was a better friend. "Well. IloveNurikoandnotTamahomeanymoreandsoIjustedwantedtotellyouthatIhopewecansti llbefriendsandthatI'msorrybutIjustdon'tloveyoulikeIdoNuriko*GASP*" Miaka managed to get it all out in one breath, though she did go blue in the face.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko sweatdropped; Miaka stood there, holding Nuriko's hand and hoping that Hotohori would still be her friend.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "It's ok, Miaka. You yourself said that you can't make yourself love someone. I'm just sad that it couldn't be me, but I won't stop being your friend because of that. Peace?"  
  
Miaka smiled with relief. "Yeah! And Hotohori, you /will/ find someone.I just know it!"  
  
Hotohori gave a sad little sigh, then smiled. "I'm sure you're right, Miaka."  
  
With that, Miaka grinned, and bounded off with Nuriko in tow.going who knows where.  
  
A/N: Um, yeah. That part where Hotohori's kinda OOC (i.e.: Peace?) Yeah, I just /had/ to make him say that ^^;; Anyway, this chapter's a bit longer. Arg! It always seems soooooo much longer when you're writing it! Bleh. Well, until the next update! (Please review!!)  
  
Oh, yeah. I'm considering posting another chapter fic I'm working on. Any thoughts on this (I.e.: 'Yeah, I'd read it', or 'NOOOOOO not another fic by Rogue!!!!') would be appreciated. ^^ 


	8. Matchmaking: Foundations Laid

Disclaimer: Just in case ya'll didn't know, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Wahhh!!!! *Shniff*  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Marching band takes up a lot of time, but now that it's done for the year, I'll hopefully have more time to write. Besides, for those of you who actually like this fic, be lucky this chappie's even posted!!! For some reason, the document I had it in would only load these two parts, but it said the right number of words.it was soooo bizarre. I tried to upload it soooo many times, then I decided it must be the document, so I'm remaking it. Bleh...Anyway, hope you enjoy it!! ~R.A.  
  
Chapter 8: Matchmaking: Foundations Laid  
Once out of sight of Hotohori, Miaka slowed down and then stopped, leaning against a palace pillar to catch her breath.  
Nuriko came up (rather silently) behind her and enveloped her in his embrace. He whispered in her ear, "You did the right thing, Mia-chan. It'll be ok, I know it will."  
Miaka looked at Nuriko, and he could see that she was trying not to cry. His heart went out to her. He knew her friendship with Hotohori was important to her, so he wanted to do something to help.  
Suddenly, Nuriko snapped his fingers. "Aha!"  
Miaka looked at him quizzically. "Ne, Nuri-chan? What is it?"  
Nuriko tweaked her nose. "I have just the thing to make you stop feeling guilty."  
"What?"  
"We," he stated, "are going to play matchmaker for our dear friend, Hotohori."  
Miaka grinned, her mind already at work with the possibilities, "That's a great idea! And then we can make sure Tamahome and Keichi get together-not that they'll need much help, though. You're a genius, Nuriko!"  
Nuriko smiled smugly and struck a pose, "I know, aren't I?"  
Miaka laughed, "You're also impossible, but that's why I love you." She leaned up and kissed him.  
Thus inspired, the two put their heads together, brainstorming all the women who could bear up against their high standards for Hotohori. Finally, they decided that the best course of action would be for Nuriko to talk to his friends from his days in the royal harem.  
While Nuriko was doing this, Miaka decided that is would be as good a time as any to talk to Tamahome.  
And so, the two parted with a kiss and went on their way to "do their duty".  
  
Nuriko walked briskly towards the Harem Wing. Thankfully, the other women hadn't been really mad when it got out that he was a man. The Harem ladies were a pretty open-minded bunch-they had to be to do well in their line of work-so he still had many friends among them. Grinning, he mused that the "girls" would probably be thrilled to help him since he was now officially out of the running for Hotohori.  
There was only a pause as he knocked his secret knock on the elegant door before it was opened and Nuriko was all but dragged inside. He was met with a flurry of hugs and questions. Everyone wanted to know what he'd been up to since he'd left the harem to be a full-time seishi.  
Laughing, Nuriko greeted everyone before saying, "Would it be all right if I sat down to answer your questions?"  
Houki, the unofficial leader of the Harem girls (mostly since she'd been there the longest), nodded and led him to the "sitting room" (an area with mountains of cushions) as she beckoned for some of the younger girls to get refreshments for all.  
After Nuriko say, all the others did, too (there were roughly twenty women of varying ages in the Harem). When the refreshments were brought, he remarked, "It seems there are some new faces in the Harem."  
Houki nodded, "Yes, his highness's advisors brought in some younger girls; however, it seems that Hotohori-sama hasn't noticed. But we digress- how have you been?"  
Nuriko smiled mischievously, "Well, you should all be happy to know that I am no longer going to attempt to secure the Emperor's attentions for myself." Here he paused, and almost laughed at the looks he was getting (Most didn't bode well for his continued good health if he didn't get to the point, and quickly.). Continuing, he said, "That is because I now have my own girlfriend!"  
At this announcement, all the women squealed in delight. Houki finally had to order them to be quiet so Nuriko could finish. Chuckling, he said, "Yes, it's true, though you probably won't guess who it is."  
A chorus of "Well, who is it?" greeted this statement.  
Nuriko leaned back as a look of adoration settled on his face. "Miaka."  
The ladies of the Harem squealed (again) loud enough to rock the palace foundations, and Nuriko was smothered in hugs and congratulations.  
When everyone had settled down and were seated again, Nuriko leaned forward. "Now, Miaka and I have a little dilemma. See, Hotohori still loves Miaka, and he's sad because he's too kinda to fight me for her. He's willing to give up his last bit of hope so that the two of us can be happy. But, Hotohori is a good friend of ours, and we want him to be happy, too. That's why Miaka and I decided to play matchmaker for Hotohori." Here he paused to see the women's reactions.  
While all were nearly in tears at this sad tale, Houki in particular was practically devastated by Hotohori's sadness. (*Bingo!* thought Nuriko) "What can /we/ do?" she asked.  
Nuriko gave a little smile, "Well, due to my connections with all of you and with his highness, I know what all of you are like, and also a general idea of what Hotohori is looking for in a woman."  
Here, the women gave a collective gasp of wonder, and one of the younger girls asked, "You mean to actually pair one of /us/ with his highness? Why, he barely knows we're here!"  
Nuriko nodded, "Yes. And while I haven't totally worked it out yet, I think there's a good chance of it working. But," he looked worried, "I also know that only being able to choose one of you could create some hard feelings, so I wanted to check to see if you even wanted to do this, first."  
The ladies looked around, and then they all nodded. Houki spoke for all, "If one of us is chosen, then the rest are free to go home to pursue another path in life. I know /I/ want to do something else with my life if I'm not chosen."  
Nuriko heaved a sigh of relief, "Great! Now, before we can approach Hotohori, we have to choose who will be the one /to/ go after him." He scratched his head, "Uh.I guess we could vote? I hadn't really gotten that far."  
One of the older Harem women stood up, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think Houki should be the one. She's been here the longest, and I know she loves Hotohori deeply."  
"LINA!" Houki exclaimed, blushing. Lina just grinned at her, "It's true. So, what about, ladies?"  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if parts seem a little vague, I don't deal with writing about big groups well. Also, I hope it's not too corny. This part did/is giving me lots of problems-dumb writer's block! 


	9. Operation: Matchmaker

**Author's Note**: Well, once again, I have neglected to update. Unfortunately, this fic doesn't hold the appeal to me that it did when I started writing it, so the creative juices are pretty darn sluggish. I'll say this up front: the chapters are probably all going to be updated pretty irregularly from now on unless I somehow become /really/ inspired. I'm all out of the chapters I had written a while ago, so all these new ones will be updated as I write them. Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for an update. I hope this chapter's ok (I think it's actually pretty long ). R.A.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to say it /again/?  
  
**Review Thanks**:  
  
Keket: I'm so sorry I didn't thank you when I posted ch 8. Thank you for reading!  
  
Cassper: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Yuber in Black: Wheee!! I'm glad you like my lil' ficcie! (I'm always happy to be put on someone's fave author list! )  
  
Anime lover for life: alright, alright, I'll try to make longer chapters...however, severe cases of writer's block seem to plague me, so updating may be a bit slow   
  
**Chapter 9: Operation: Matchmaker**  
  
_Recap:  
  
One of the older Harem women stood up, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think Houki should be the one. She's been here the longest, and I know she loves Hotohori deeply."  
  
"LINA!" Houki exclaimed, blushing.  
  
Lina just grinned at her, "It's true. So, what about it, ladies?"  
_  
This time on "Slight Intervention":  
  
The Harem ladies cheered enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, that settles it, I guess," said Nuriko, grinning.  
  
Houki spoke up, blushing fiercely, but still the voice of reason, "That's all well and good, but how is this going to work?"  
  
Nuriko shrugged with a wink, "That's what I have a gaggle of scheming Harem women for, ne?"  
  
The ladies giggled, and one of the younger girls spoke up, "What if Houki 'accidentally' met Hotohori in the gardens? I mean, I really don't think he knows us."  
  
"Actually......that's a good idea! Hotohori's so much of a gentleman, he's probably never set eyes of most of you guys. That'd be /perfect/!" Nuriko exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The girl blushed.  
  
Lina clapped her hands. "Ok! Let's get started. We need to get Houki ready so Nuriko can put her in place in the gardens. Chop, chop!!"  
  
After 30 minutes of hurried preparation, Houki was dolled up like a princess, and ready to run into her (hopefully) future husband.  
  
The Harem ladies waved goodbye as Nuriko and Houki left to put their plan into action.  
  
"Um, Nuriko? Have you thought of a plan yet?" asked Houki.  
  
"Well," said Nuriko, "I happen to know that Hotohori likes to take long walks in the Sakura Garden to escape his advisors, so I figure that's as good a place to start as any."  
  
Houki raised an eyebrow, "And why are you privy to that knowledge, may I ask?"  
  
Nuriko blushed, "Um....well, you know how I used to be infatuated with him....I um....sorta followed him sometimes...."  
  
"I thought as much," laughed Houki.  
  
"Hmph. Then why'd you ask?" grumbled Nuriko.  
  
"Well," said Houki impishly, "I just like making you flustered. It's so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You just watch it missy."  
  
Nuriko and Houki walked through the gardens and finally stopped at a stone bench. Houki sat down gracefully and pulled out a book (she always had one with her). She gave Nuriko a slightly nervous smile as he winked and ducked behind some bushes.  
  
Luck was on their side, for it was late in the afternoon and Hotohori was getting frustrated by his advisors. Both Houki and Nuriko surreptitiously watched as Hotohori tried to look inconspicuous as he snuck out to the path. When he deemed it a safe distance, Hotohori straightened and continued on his way in a leisurely manner.  
  
Nuriko gave Houki a thumbs up just before the emperor finally came into view.  
  
Hotohori strolled through the Garden, admiring the beautiful Sakura blossoms. He could practically feel the stress leave his body now that he was away from his advisors. They were certainly competent, but the traveling he had done with the seishi severely shortened his attention span for such matters, not to mention his temper. Luckily, his advisors seemed to understand this and pretended not to notice when he snuck away for a bit. They figured he would get it out of his system eventually.  
  
When Hotohori rounded the bend in the path, he fully intended on sitting on his favorite bench (it had the best view of the lake with the Sakura trees surrounding it and adding their petals to the glistening water); however, for the first time ever, it was already occupied.  
  
The emperor grumbled silently to himself when he saw the woman sitting on /his/ bench, but he remembered his manners and stopped in front of her to say hi, not to mention find out who she was.  
  
The woman looked up from her book as his shadow was cast over the pages. She smiled up at him.  
  
Hotohori noticed how eerily she resembled Nuriko, but shook the thought away as he smiled politely back. "Hello, Miss."  
  
"Hello," the woman said, then she seemed to realize something. She abruptly stood up and curtsied, "Forgive me for not recognizing you, Emperor."  
  
Hotohori looked puzzled, "Excuse me, Miss, but do we know you? They are not many who would recognize us."  
  
The woman blushed and ducked her head, "No, Your Imperialness, but I am in the Harem. My name is Houki."  
  
The emperor nodded, "Ah, yes. We do not frequently visit the harem. Do you like it there?"  
  
Houki nodded, "Yes, Your Imperialness. The women are very kind. If it is not too impertinent, may I inquire as to why Your Highness does not come often?"  
  
Quite apparently to the woman's surprise, Hotohori laughed. He sat on the bench and gestured for Houki to join him. "No, I don't mind you asking. I would actually not have the Harem, save for my advisors would throw a fit and it gives the Ladies families good standing in society. I would not deprive my subjects of that tradition even if I myself don't hold to it."  
  
Houki snuck a glance at Hotohori from under her lashes, "Why don't you, Your Highness?"  
  
He sighed, "One might say that I'm something of a romantic. I can't bear the thought of marrying someone simply to appease the need for an heir. I want the relationship to have more depth. I sincerely dislike the thought of using the Ladies in the Harem as glorified prostitutes." Hotohori looked at Houki, "Is there anything you or the others want for? I don't wish for the Harem to be a prison."  
  
Houki shook her head, "No, Your Highness. We are given everything. They have even provided tutors for us, by your decree, I believe. We are well cared for."  
  
"Oh, good. I'm glad." Hotohori smiled.  
  
Houki ducked her head to hide a chuckle. Hotohori looked at her quizzically, which just made her laugh more.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked in a sulky manner.  
  
"S-sorry," Houki gasped, trying to catch her breath. "It's just that, you're such a gentleman. It's so easy to forget that you're only 18. And I was thinking about how the 18 year-olds /I/ know act, and I realized how truly odd it is that you don't like the idea of a Harem. Forgive me, but I just couldn't help it."  
  
Hotohori pouted, no mean feat for the regal emperor. "I can't help how I feel. Would you rather I was some horny, pock-faced teenager with an insatiable libido?"  
  
Houki just stared at him and blinked. After a moment, he blinked, too. Then, suddenly, they both dissolved into laughter.  
  
It took a while for the two to get themselves under control, since whenever they looked at each other; the laughter would start up again. However, they finally did calm down and sat there looking at each other.  
  
After a bit, Hotohori finally broke the silence, though regretfully. "I can't remember the last time I've laughed so hard. Not to mention at myself. I never realized how seriously I took myself." He looked at Houki with respect and she blushed.  
  
Hotohori sighed when he saw one of his advisors off in the distance. He gave Houki a one-sided smile. "I'm afraid I have to leave lest I incur the wrath of my advisors."  
  
He stood and Houki followed. He took her hand and gave it a little kiss, "Would you care to join me for dinner? I would be very grateful for your company...."  
  
Houki blushed and nodded, "I would be delighted."  
  
Hotohori's face lit up, "Wonderful! Shall I come get you at 7?"  
  
"Oh, yes. That would be perfect. So, I'll see you then, Your Highness?" she said.  
  
"No, no," Hotohori insisted, "please, call me Hotohori. I'd like this to be a dinner between friends."  
  
She nodded, "Very well....Hotohori."  
  
Hotohori reluctantly pulled himself away and went back down the path towards the palace. It took a lot of willpower to keep himself from skipping. There was just something about Houki that left him feeling happy, and he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face.  
  
Houki was in a similar condition.  
  
When Nuriko came out from behind the bushes, he had to snap in front of Houki's face a few times to get her attention.  
  
"Yoo-hoo. Anybody home in there?" he asked.  
  
"Wha-huh?"  
  
"Ah yes, I can certainly see what kept Hotohori /so/ enthralled. That blank stare is positively /adorable/," the seishi teased.  
  
Houki glared at him, "You big bully!"  
  
Nuriko laughed and help up his hands, "Kidding, kidding! But seriously, I think you've caught the dear emperor's fancy. I haven't seen that look on his face since he first saw Miaka." He winked, "Lucky for us, Hotohori is a firm believer in love at first sight. He's about as romantic as they come and he always goes with his instinct. Judging by the dinner invite, I'd say he /really/ likes you."  
  
Houki blushed. "You think so?"  
  
The seishi smiled, "I do indeed. Come on, let's go back—you need to start getting ready!"  
  
**Note**:  
  
Sakura Garden=I don't actually know what any of the Palace Gardens are named, so I'm calling it this.  
  
Sakura blossoms=Yet again, my ignorance shows: I really don't know when the Sakura trees bloom, but it's probably sometime in spring, and since I never specified a season, spring's as good as any.   
  
Your Imperialness=Any suggestions on what the correct title would be? 


	10. Operation: Matchmaker, Take 2

**Author's Note**: Once again, it's taken an eon for me to update. I know I've said it before, but I'm totally stuck on this fic. I started it two years ago when I liked this pairing, and I'm not a fan of it anymore. So, I will do my best to finish it, but the ending will probably be sort of rushed. I apologize in advance. R.A.

**Disclaimer**: The writing's mine; the characters aren't.

**Review Thanks**:

LiL Dj BuNNie: Well, I'm glad you checked back on it. Though, for future reference: this fic won't be dead until I say it is/or I end it/I don't update for over a year….sadly, I've had a monstrous case of writers block for this fic, plus I've had almost no time to write….so, updates will probably continue to be sporadic. Sorry….

Alex White: Whee! A fresh face!! I'm glad you like it….but be ready for a long wait Sorries.

InuFY-Fan: I'm glad you like it! As you will soon find out (if you haven't already) I am not usual very prompt on updates….this fic has been giving me some major writer's block….

Chaotic Demon: :3

**Chapter 10: Operation: Matchmaker, Take 2**

_Last time on SI:_

_"Ah yes, I can certainly see what kept Hotohori /so/ enthralled. That blank stare is positively /adorable/," the seishi teased._

_Houki glared at him, "You big bully!"_

_Nuriko laughed and help up his hands, "Kidding, kidding! But seriously, I think you've caught the dear emperor's fancy. I haven't seen that look on his face since he first saw Miaka." He winked, "Lucky for us, Hotohori is a firm believer in love at first sight. He's about as romantic as they come and he always goes with his instinct. Judging by the dinner invite, I'd say he /really/ likes you."_

_Houki blushed. "You think so?"_

_The seishi smiled, "I do indeed. Come on, let's go back—you need to start getting ready!"_

On with the show! :

Meanwhile

Miaka skipped down the hall, humming to herself. She was intent on finding Tamahome, hopefully minus Keichi, so she could talk to him—after a quick snack break, that is.

With a piece of pie in one hand and a chicken drumstick in the other, the Suzaku no Miko continued on her mission.

Five minutes later, Miaka stopped in front of Tamahome's door, wiping the last remnants of her snack off onto her skirt. Then, she knocked on the door.

Tamahome answered, and Miaka was happy to note that Keichi was /not/ present. Her ex-lover looked like he was still feeling the affects of his mad drinking spree a bit, though.

Miaka grinned, "Hey, Tama! What's up?"

Said seishi blinked and grunted, "Must you talk so loud?"

"Ah, Tamahome, you really shouldn't drink so much. It's not good for you!"

Tamahome rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that bit of advice. So, what brings you here?"

"Weeeell, it just so happens that I need to talk to you. You wanna go for a walk?" She looked at him hopefully. "It'll help your head."

"Fine, fine," he sighed, "Let's go." He pulled the door shut behind him.

Tamahome rubbed his temples and grumbled, "Can't you walk quieter, Miaka?"

Miaka face-faulted, "Tama-chan….you are such a weird drunk!"

"Yeah, yeah….so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was just wondering how you are…."

Tamahome frowned, "What do you mean? I'm drunk, not dying."

"Don't be dumb, Tama-kun. You know that's not what I meant," said Miaka. "I mean, how are you taking me and Nuriko being together. But more importantly, what's up with you and that Keiichi chick?" She grinned.

"Um….well, I guess I was shocked at first….understandably. But after thinking about it and venting to Keiichi, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I mean, I guess it was inevitable. Something had to give with all the pressure and stress, and that was it. As for Keiichi…." He blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Miaka face-faulted, "You are such a horrible liar, Tamahome." She smiled, "But if you'll excuse an ex-girlfriend being nosy, I think you two would be perfect together."

Tamahome blushed even more. "Miaka, subtlety is definitely /not/ your strong point, huh?"

"Nope!" She kitty-grinned, "Why bother? You would figure it out even if I didn't say it, so I may as well just say it."

The seishi sighed and patted her on the head, "It's ok. I know you mean well, and you're probably right anyway."

Miaka stuck her tongue out at him, "I know I am, so hop to it, Tama-kun!"

"Boy are you pushy…."

"Yeah, yeah. Just think about it."

"I will….if you'll let me go throw up now…."

Miaka looked at Tamahome and noticed he was a little green. "Um, EW! Go ahead. I'll see you at dinner."

Tamahome waved, keeping one hand over his mouth as he sped of to up-chuck in private.

**Author's Note:** Well, I finally finished a chapter!!! It only took….over 6 months But, hopefully only one more chapter. Thank you if you still wait for chapters (and sorry I'm a slowpoke ) R.A.


	11. Short, Sweet, and to the Point

**Author's Note**: Wow…it's been a crazy long time since I've updated. I actually considered just dropping it without finishing (which you all may have preferred after you read this short chapter). But even though I've kinda outgrown this pairing, I decided to finish what I started. I apologize in advance for a really rushed ending….but I've totally got writers block….ah well. And thanks to all those who still periodically check in for updates. It means a lot and I wish I could give you all a better ending. R.A.

Disclaimer: The writing's mine; the characters aren't.

**Chapter 11: Short, Sweet, and to the Point**

That night, Houki (with the help of Nuriko and an entire harem…literally) was all dolled up by the time a palace guard came to escort her to dinner.

The guard led her to an elegant dining hall….then continued through a set of double doors to a balcony, complete with a table for two, candles, and a musician. Houki nervously looked around. She hadn't had an opportunity to leave the harem quarters for a long time, and she felt totally out of her depth. Luckily, Hotohori swept in a few minutes later and grandly offered her a red rose and his hand before leading her to the table.

The two sat, waiting for dinner, just staring into each others eyes. Hotohori cleared his throat.

"I….We're having dinner in five minutes."

Houki sat looking dazed for a minute before some emotion flitted across her delicate features and she did a sort of double-take….and burst out laughing. Hotohori cracked a smile, but it wasn't long before he joined in her laughter.

After that awkward start, the date went beautifully. Taiitsukun congratulated herself on one match well made.

--

Meanwhile, Tamahome was back in his room….well, really his bathroom, making friends with the porcelain god when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

Unfortunately for him, the person on the other side was under the impression that no answer equated to "come on in". And so it was that Keiichi walked in on Tamahome with his head in the pot.

"Tama…you ok? Well…not ok. But will you survive?"

Tamahome looked up at her with a look of pure suffering. Keiichi snorted and coughed, trying desperately to keep from laughing at his pain. Instead, she knelt down by him and started to rub his back. "Why didn' you go to th' infirmary?"

"Don'….need…to…" He gritted out, looking decidedly green.

Keiichi laughed. "Suuuuuure ya don'. C'mon, I'll take ya." She dragged him to his feet and led him down the hall.

"Watch out…the floor's movin' all over. Be careful not to fall…."

Keiichi rolled her eyes. "I'll watch out for that. Y'know, you're an awful drunk. Can' hardly hold any liquor." She huffed. "I'd drink ya un'er the table in no time flat."

Tamahome groaned. "Please don't talk about alcohol…I'll just throw up again. B'sides, if I could hold my liquor, you wouldn't be here taking me to the infirmary."

"Ah….so I guess that's an upside?"

"Yeah….it is…"

Keiichi looked at Tamahome only to find him looking back at her. They blushed like teenagers before looking away.

From somewhere in the distance, Taiitsukun cackled. A tiny start is better than no start at all, after all….

--

And back to the two original Love Birds:

Nuriko and Miaka sighed as they sat in a gazebo, watching the sunset together. They looked deep into each others eyes and saw the contentment of a lifetime.

Sometimes, a slight intervention to get the destiny ball rolling is all it takes for a happily ever after.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** This is the LAST chapter. I swear. I'm done with this fic for good. Hope at least one person enjoyed it  Cheers, ya'll. R.A.


End file.
